


First Kiss

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon got taken out back and shot, Danzou got executed, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Genin Teams are weird, M/M, Mikoto Uchihas cooking, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Older Brother!Shin, Sasuke not beeing an asshole, Shin lives, mentions of Chuunin exams, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: All the times Naruto was someones first kiss and the time someone was his first kiss





	1. Sasuke

It was a normal dinner with his family. Mikoto had decided that whenever they were all in the village they would eat together. And no one went against Mikoto Uchihas decision. Sasuke wasn't even sure who exactly asked the question, to concentrated on his dinner and to exhausted, but it was either Obito or Shisui. It was allways one of those two that put him in trouble or an awkward position. Stunned he looks at the expectant and curios faces of his family. Well his father was looking rather indifferent for anyone else but them. „And?“, his mother asks, probably to later gossip with the other wifes of clanheads about him later. For a second Sasuke consideres answering that question, before he sighs, knowing that it would only get worse if he doesn't answer. He puts up the most indifferent expression he is capable of and answers monotone, „Naruto“. Instantly he takes another bite, looking down on his plate, knowing his family will be surprised. They know Naruto, hell, there is no one in Konoha and neighbouring villages who doesn't know Naruto. That insane surprising knuckleheaded Ninja, that can even befriend powerhungry Nuke-nin. But his family seems to have some special conection with the Uzumaki. Due to her friendship with Kushina, Narutos Mother, Mikoto has taken on the role as Narutos aunt and never fails to make the blonde feel at home. Fugaku and an assortment of other clanheads have taken to tutoring Naruto in the duties of a clanhead, which is how Itachi knows him, sharing the same lessons. Obito as the former student of the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato, Narutos father, has taken the boy under his wing and proclaimed him his younger brother. Also Naruto was the one to have gotten Obitos boyfriend, Hoshigaki Kisame, to join Konoha. Shisui was actually the odd one out, if you didn't consider his position as one of Narutos former guards. Naruto is Sasukes teammate, best friend and greatest rival, they spend most of their time together, which is why Naruto often visits the settlement of the Uchiha clan. Normally Naruto and Kisame would have joined the dinner but both of them have been sent to seperate missions and wouldn't be back till one or two weeks before the next chuunin exams, this year held in Konoha. „How did that happen?“, questions Shisui frowning at his cousin, protective of Naruto as ever. „Was an accident, like four years ago“, he says around his chopsticks, „We had one of our stare offs and a classmate pushed him and than we kissed. Simple“. Smiling Itachi looks at him, „It's never just simple, ototo“.Sighing Sasuke puts down his chopsticks, he wouldn't get around an more intensive answer anymore. Crossing his legs and relaxing himself a bit he begins.

 

_Naruto was squatting on the table in front of him and was looking at him with a grim expression. Skyblue eyes stare into his own, hard and unyielding. Not blinking. None of them would blink first, they were to stubborn for that. Suddenly Naruto was tipping forward. Warm chapped lips meet his own. Their eyes widen startled and all blood flows from his face into his gut, where a rock seems to grow. They instantly move away from each other and look in different directions, not wanting to looks at each other. Sasukes tongue instanctive moves over his lips, forgetting year long training. The taste of ramen and something that was uncannily Naruto on his lips, emberassment floods him and his face flushes._

 

 

„It was awkward and emberassing as hell, we couldn't look at each other without blushing or making things straight for three whole weeks“, he confesses, „We talked about it two months later and decided it would never happen again and that we liked each other as brothers but nothing more. And this was the story of my first kiss, happy?“. He stands up and clears of his dishes. It was private, somehing between him and Naruto. They had threatened their classmates to never talk about that kiss without their permission and they didn't. But if he hadn't told his family now they would have pressured Naruto into telling them, and that boy was the incident total sorry. Even if it wasn't his fault. The classmate that had pushed Naruto had gotten a stern talking to from their female classmates. „Sasuke, if Naruto is your first Kiss, than are you Narutos first Kiss?“, Obito asks curios. Thinking back to his talk with Naruto he answers, „No, but I have no idea who Narutos first kiss is“. Thinking about who could have been the blonds first kiss he leaves to his room.

 


	2. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the girls are lounging in a spa and Sakura tells of her first Kiss

She is lounging in the Spa, enjoying beeing pampered and the company of her friends. The girls where in the village all together and were enjoying some downtime. She, Ino and Temari, who had come specifically for the chuunin exams, where indulging in some relaxation. Haku, Hinata and Tenten had also wanted to come but they got held up. She is happily sipping on a glass full of cooled lemonade, while a masseuse was taking care of her feet, when Ino asks the question. Startled the lemonade spurts out of her nose and she coughs, having swallowed to much at once. „Ah, Sakura wants to tell first“, Ino crows and waves her arms around, making the manichurist look angry at her. The two smirk at her. Breathing in, Sakura leans back and closes her eyes, „Why do you think I would tell you something like that?“. Her tone have most sound angry because she can feel Temari next to her flinch. „Sorry but that's something private. So why would I tell you that?“, she questions this time in a more mild tone, the blonde next to her relaxing somewhat. As far as a ninja can relax in the presence of civillians and when so exposed. „Because we are your friends and we will also tell you“, answeres Ino more than used to the allways changing tone in Sakuras voice. Those two are her friends and talking about their first kiss is something so mundane that mostly civillians do it not Shinobi. But they had decided today they would pretend to be civillians and would only be Shinobi in the most dire situation. „Naruto. Naruto was my first kiss“, she answers, never opening her eyes, but she can feel the surprise in the girls next to her. „How did it happen?“, Temari asks hushed, sipping on her bright pink mocktail. Grimacing Sakura thinks back to the day.

 

_They are jumping from tree to tree as fast as they can. They just had finished a mission in storm country, they've gotten the mission on the request of Narutos second cousin once removed, and were now finally back in fire country. She is yearningly thinking about a hot bath and her bed and about doind absolutly nothing for at least one day. She instinctive jumps to the next tree when something is pushing her and there is nothing under her feet. Letting out a cry she falls to the river beneath them. Breakin through the surface she is dragged down. She is desperatly trying to get back up but her arms are getting heavier by the second and she looses air really fast. Than everything gets dark. She wakes up to a pair of startling blue eyes and the sound of blade meeting blade. There are lips on her own. Warm and soft, tasting of ramen and somthing wild and raw. She is feeling how air is pushed into her lungs before the lips move away. Blinking she looks into Narutos relieved face and than the blonde is crushing her in a warm hug._

 

Blushing at the memore she tells the two of that day. For most it would probably haven't counted but for Shinobi something simple can become something really complex. And the other way around. Like that one rookie team that had gotten married on a technicality and staied married, simply because it didn't make any sense for them to get a divorce. „We were still young that day. After all we were just ten month together as a Genin team. It was awkward for a bit but after we talked it over we were fine“; she says and wiggles one of her hands before she gives them to the manichurist. „Reasonable to talk about it“, mumbles Temari, who falls almost asleep and only doesn't because they are in an oublic space where anybody could come through the doors. Ino takes her drink from the table next to her and looks at Sakura, „Is that one of Kakashi-senseis rules?“. Sakura nods, „Rules number three to five and they make sense, when you think about it“. Relaxing the girls sink deeper into their chairs. „So Ino who was your first kiss?“, Sakura asks sipping on her lemonade. „Naruto“, Ino answers, shocking Sakura who again swallows to much of her drink and startles Temari between them. „What!?!“, comes it from Sakura after Temari knocked her on the back. Temari looks at the blonde next to her, „I thought it was Shikamaru or Choji“. „You have to tell us that story“, smirking Sakura looks at her best friend. Oh, that would be good, she can't wait to hear that story.


	3. Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sais time to tell the story of his first kiss

They are enjoying their day off. His brush lazily runs over the paper, leaving a trail of black ink. Drawing the familiar face of Naruto as Shin is sluggishly laying on the ground next to him. Soaking up the rays of the sun. A day off had become a regular for them especially since Shin partially needs to still take things easy. Still life had been better since the execution of Danzo. He still doesn't know how exactly things got out about the machinations of Danzo but he's glad that it happened. A little bit later and he would have had to kill Shin and that's not something that he wanted to happen. Tsunade-sama had cured Shin of his illness and he's better but still needed to take special medication. Shin has taken to spend his free time, that he couldn't share with Sai, with Hayate Geekō, since both share the same illness and know what the other went through. The question comes unexpectedly. „My first kiss?“, he asks smiling. At Shins nod he puts his brush down and thinks back to that day.

 

_The blond was exhausted leaning against a tree, eyes closed and completely relaxed. His head slightly slanted to the side. Sweat, from training, trailing down the side of his face. The light that shines through the leaves of the crown and illuminates Narutos face. Arms lazily crossed in his lap, his legs stretched out in front of him. His jumpsuit drenched in sweat and clinging to his body. Blinking he takes out his drawing utensiles and starts to put the image in front of him down on paper. He is so focused on his task that he only realizes that Naruto has woken up when his name is called. Torn out of his creational concentration he looks at the blond. Startling sky blue eyes look mischievously at him. „What are you doing?“, Naruto asks starting to sit up. Immediatly Sai motions for him to settle down again, „I'm drawing you“. Baffled Naruto looks at him before he grins and leans back again. Sai goes back to drawing his teammate and soon Naruto is asleep again._

_Looking up from his finished drawing he sees that the sky has allready started to change colors and that the sun was allready going down. Looking at the still sleeping Naruto, his face lit with orange and red light. By the sight of Narutos lips, plump and rosy, a weird feeling settles in his stomach. Not thinking he leans forward, brushing Narutos lips with his own. He feels how his friend startles and than Naruto is starring at him. He feels how Naruto pushes him lightly away and he moves with it. Blinking he watches as Narutos face takes on a red color. „Sai, why did you kiss me?“, Naruto asks and looks at him questioningly. After he answers truthfully Naruto starts to explain. That Naruto doesn't feel like that way about him, that he had to ask the other person if he was allowed kiss them before he was allowed to do it. Nodding he writes it down. He knows his social skills aren't the best but that still doesn't excuse it that he could have made someone feel uncomfortable or threatened with his actions. Abashed he apologizes to Naruto, who just smiles and pats him on his shoulder._

 

„And that's how my first kiss went“; he ends his telling and looks at Shin. His brother looks at him with a distressed look, „Seems like I forgot to teach you some things. My apologizes Sai“. Shaking his head Sai explains that it wasn't Shins fault and that could have learned that himself if he had wanted. Fact is that he hadn't known that it was something that intimate, not the way Sakura and Ino shared their kisses in public, but it doesn't matter that he hadn't known. He had promised Naruto that in future he would ask the other person for permission to kiss. He wonders what a face Kankuro would make if he would ask him. „Ne, Sai, who is Narutos first kiss?“, Shin asks him and Sai looks at him. He shruggs and goes back to drawing answering nonchalantly, „No idea. I don't think it's me“. But privily he wonders himself who Narutos first kiss was. Maybe Sakura would know.


	4. Kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba talks about his first kiss

They are on their way back from a mission, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Gai-sensei and himself. Hokage-sama thought it would be a godd idea to mix the teams a little bit up. To get more experience in working with people outside of their team. When it had gotten dark they had sat up a camp not far from the road that they were travelling on. Now they were seated around the fire and eating dinner. Shino is sitting next to him, his head on Kibas shoulder, Akamaru sprawled out over their legs. In their hands warm bowls with steaming stew. Carefully blowing on his spoon he ignored the conversation between Gai-sensei and Neji. Well, if one could call it a conversation when only one person was talking. He was exhausted, who knew that guarding a caravan of nobles could be so tiring. It wasn't the ronin or assassins that annoyed him. It was the daughter of the noble that was flirting with Neji, who immediatly felt totally uncomfortable, and was constantly making mean comments about Shino, that was annoying him to death – or murder. For three days he staight out thought about just throwing the whole mission and getting rid of that girl, in the most hurtful way possible. To his surprise it was Gai-senseis constant enthausiasm that kept him from straight up murdering that girl. Glad that the whole ordeal was over he shoves the spoon in his mouth and sighs in pleasure. The stew was so good. It was Mikoto Uchihas own recipe, sealed away in a scroll made by Naruto. That's when the question came. Coughing up the stew that gotten down the wrong pipe, Shino patting his back, he looks at Gai-sensei who had asked the question. „Are you asking me?“,he questions just to be sure. At the enthausiastic nod Kiba sighs and wipes the stew from his mouth. „Okay, I'll tell you. But if anyone laughs. I'll gut you“, he says and start his story.

 

_It was a rainy day but that didn't stop him. Not when he had allready failed the chuunin exams and Naruto had gotten into the last round. He knew that he was jealous of his friend getting into the finals. But he was also proud of Naruto. He had come far from the prankster with bad grades and bad performance. Naruto would go up against Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. A year older than them and with a year more experience. The guy who had hurt Hinata-chan, his own cousin, badly. But he had no doubt that Naruto would win the fight against Neji. Kiba himself was set on getting stronger, just like Naruto had. So here he was on training ground twelve with Akamaru working their butts off. The ground was wet and slippery but they didn't care. There would come a point where the conditions of the terrain would be as bad as here and than he would have no excuse if he slipped up. One wrong move could cost the live of his teammates. He hears as someone lands behind them on the ground. Prepared he whirls around and promptly slips. Losing control he falls against the person who had just appeared. He feels something warm and soft on his lips as he feels on something warm and firm. Opening his eyes he had closed, rookie mistake, he looks in perplexed sky blue eyes. It takes him a second and a yip from Akamaru to realize that he was kissing Naruto. Shocked he jumps up and looks at his confused friend, still laying on the ground in the mud. „Sorry Naruto“, he says and holds his hand out to his friend. Grinning the other boy takes it, „For what? Pushing me into the ground or the kiss?“. Looking at Kiba, who tries to stutter out an answer, he laughs, „In both cases apology accepted“. Blinking Kiba looks at his friend before he joins him in laughing. Akamaru happily barking between them. After a quick question Naruto joins him in training, at first a little bit awkward but that soon forgotten in their usual rivalry._

 

Looking at him the other smile slightly. It was such a Naruto Kiba situation. „Yosh, your springs of youth shine bright as usual Kiba-kun“, Gai-sensei screams out and the three boys and dog startle. „What about you Gai-sensei?“, Kiba asks and than immediatly regrets asking. It's like asking your parents. He shares an awkward look with the other two and mouthes an apology. „It was Genma when we were still Genin“, Gai-sensei exclaims and gives him a thumbs up. Before Gai-sensei can tell more about his kiss with Genma-san he looks at Neji, „And what about you?“.


End file.
